Pneumatic devices usually operate optimally in a specified range. For example, a fastener may operate at approximately 90 psi (ninety pounds per square inch). In order to accommodate several devices (such as several nailers) or to accommodate a device which consumes a large quantity of air (such as a blow gun), a pneumatic compressor usually includes a reservoir which is pressurized to a higher pressure than is demanded by the device (e.g., 135 psi, one hundred and thirty-five pounds per square inch). This arrangement allows for a greater amount of useful or effective air. The higher pressure allows for a greater quantity of air to be stored before the reservoir must be replenished (i.e., the compressor pump required to recharge the reservoir).
While the air in the tank is maintained at a first pressure, an outlet or pneumatic line connected to a pneumatic device usually is operated at a second pressure to ensure proper operation of the device. For example, a pneumatic nailer may experience wear if too high a pressure is utilized, in contrast, a fastener may not be driven to a correct depth if too low a pressure is utilized. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to provide air at two different pressures. Further, it is desirable for a user to be able to monitor the different pressures to help ensure that the desired pressures are maintained.
Conventional pneumatic compressors have addressed the aforementioned need by employing a plurality of air pressure gauges each disposed within distinct individual housings. For instance, a pneumatic compressor may include one gauge for indicating the tank pressure and another for indicating the regulated outlet pressure. Although the plurality of gauges allows a user to monitor the air pressure of the different components, such configuration is limited for a number of reasons. First, the plurality of gauges are each disposed within distinct individual housings. Such configuration not only increases the cost of manufacturing the pneumatic compressor, but also the size of the manifold assembly and the complexity of operating such compressor. Further, a user must observe each of the gauges to determine the respective pressures.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a user the ability to monitor multiple pressures by observing a single assembly.